


La Esposa de un Soldado

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, oc fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su primer recuerdo es de su madre (apenas una sombra, una voz nublada, pero la reconoce por el leve aroma a jazmín -nunca supo cómo hacía para oler siempre tan rico-), recordándole que no debe llorar, porque las hijas de un soldado no lloran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Esposa de un Soldado

Su primer recuerdo es de su madre (apenas una sombra, una voz nublada, pero la reconoce por el leve aroma a jazmín -nunca supo cómo hacía para oler siempre tan rico-), recordándole que no debe llorar, porque las hijas de un soldado no lloran. Siente el calor del sol rajante y el sonido del mar distante y los gritos de los marineros y algo en ella se rompe.  
Su hermana mayor le aprieta la mano y ella se muerde el labio y despide a su padre con algo que pretende ser una sonrisa.

Después viene una niñez de correr por la playa y siente la arena caliente entre sus dedos y escucha los retos de la gente del pueblo y el orgullo que resonaba en sus voces. Los retazos de una conversación se le aparecen. Por la gloria de la Nación del Fuego. Es necesario. Todos debemos hacer sacrificios. Será difícil. Pero somos fuertes.  
Sonaban convencidos, pero ahora se pregunta si a la noche, cuando el menor de sus hijos tenía fiebre o cuando los bandidos volvían a aparecerse o cuando faltaban manos para la cosecha, no extrañarían a la madre, al hermano, al hijo.

Recuerda la voz cansada de su abuela y los cuentos de aquel tiempo pasado que fue mejor, que siempre fue mejor. Siempre quería contárselos a sus amigos, pero ellos siempre preferían jugar a cazar dragones.  
Ahora, que es su turno y que las manos rugosas de su abuela hace tiempo que no remiendan nada, trata de que sus cuentos sean felices pero sabe que su desesperanza se contagia.

Su padre no volvió. Cuando lo supo, fue como si el piso se desmoronara pero, con el tiempo, dejó de llorar de noche.

Después vino él. Cada vez que se topa con algo que fue de él -cualquier cosa, un zapato olvidado, aquél instrumento extraño que solía insistir que sabía tocar-, su mente regresa a las calles del pueblo, a los cuchicheos con las amigas, a la primera vez que sus manos se rozaron, a sus sonrisas francas y francamente un poco tontas. Y a ese primer festival y las risitas mientras se ocultaban en alguna esquina oscura y cómo él trataba de hacerse el experimentado, el indiferente pero no le salía y ese beso húmedo y lleno de dientes y tan malo en realidad.  
Piensa en si su hija mayor, la que siguió los pasos de su padre y de su abuelo, será aquel soldado que partió para alguien y prefiere pensar que no.

Se casaron a las apuradas y desde entonces, su vida es un apuro. Nunca tiene tiempo para nada, pero su vida es una espera. Por algo. A veces se le ocurre seguir a su marido, recorrer el mundo, pero sabe que la guerra no es una aventura. No habrá visto jamás una batalla pero vive una.

Cuando las cosas empiezan a apurarse para todos y cuando todos empiezan a esperar, una parte de sí misma, esa que quería tener un bisonte volador cuando era chica, va convirtiéndose en lo único que tiene para aferrarse y por primera vez se dice que tal vez sería mejor si nunca hubiera habido una guerra y luego un día lo dice en el pueblo, para nadie en particular, y sabe, porque sabe y no pueden negárselo, que todos están cansados y que tal vez en la capital las cosas sean distintas, pero que al final, lo único que importa es que vuelvan a casa.

Que el Día del Cometa de Sozin sea el cumpleaños de su marido se le antoja una coincidencia dolorosa pero la hace reír con risa amarga, la única que le queda y la única que usa desde hace años. Cuando ocurre lo que ocurre y hay paz y todos la miran con admiración y dicen que siempre creyeron que ella tenía razón y ella al principio los desprecia para adentro y después para afuera pero su marido no vuelve y sus hijos le hacen preguntas, ella encuentra fuerza en esas historias y les promete que van a tener un bisonte volador y ellos no entienden nada.

Él vuelve en otoño, le parece, y ella al principio ni se lo cree. Hasta que sonríe y a pesar de todo, es la misma sonrisa.  
Está cansado y flaco y viejo y nunca va a volver del todo y nunca le va a contar todo pero es lo de menos, porque ahora está tocando ese horrible instrumento otra vez y hasta está volviendo a molestarla.


End file.
